This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the post-genomic era, biomedical research is rapidly moving from the large-scale analysis of gene expression to the analysis of the proteins these genes express. Protein identification, quantification, post-translational modification status and site occupancy, turnover rate, cellular localization, correlation with disease states, and interactions with other proteins have become practical experiments in modern proteomics research laboratories. Indeed, the field of proteomics has already become the newest frontier of biomedical research, and will undoubtedly play a critical role in our battle against human diseases in the upcoming decades. The COBRE Proteomics Shared Resource represents our effort to provide Center investigators with the modern proteomics tools they need to accomplish their individual research goals.